


Somebody Stroke Me

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis shows Mac his new sex music tape and demonstrates the moves that go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Stroke Me

[open on Mac and Dennis’ apartment]

[Mac sitting on leather couch; Dennis in his bedroom]

Dennis: [inserts cassette tape into tape deck of stereo] [“I Feel for You” by Chaka Khan drifts into the living room]

Mac: Turn that shit off. [yells from the living room]

Dennis: No way.

Mac: [gets up and enters Dennis’ room] What the hell, man.

Dennis: [bobbing head to the sweet electronic beats] Just testing out a new mood-setting mix tape. See, [turns toward Mac] this tape is designed to create the perfect sexual experience.

Mac: [unimpressed at the aspect of such a song creating any such atmosphere but willing to listen to Dennis; squints eyes skeptically; crosses arms]

Dennis: First, she and I laugh at how cheesy the song is but then [shifts closer to Mac]

Mac: [rolls eyes but uncrosses arms]

Dennis: —it starts to get serious. We move closer [moves intimately close to Mac] until my arms circle her waist. [does so with Mac] I initiate a gentle kiss that she returns gratefully. [purposefully doesn’t kiss Mac even though Mac is confused and eyeing Dennis’ lips]

Dennis: I carefully direct her toward the bed, [positions Mac in this way with his arms still around him] lower her down, [does so w/Mac] and start removing clothes until she and I are topless. [whispers] Just imagine that part alright?

Mac: [breathless, nods] Yeah.

Dennis: Next is a bit of dry humping [positions his arms on either side of Mac’s head; grinds his hips into Mac’s to demonstrate] until the next song [“The Stroke” by Billy Squier plays] comes on. 

Mac: [closes eyes and silently groans]

Dennis: The pants are thrown aside, and I’m now ready to enter her. She spreads her legs [widens Mac’s legs], and I stroke [thrusts his clothed body so that he’s just dry humping Mac] along with the song. And it just builds and builds and builds—[repeats softly with each thrust until nearly the end of the song].

Mac: [eyes still closed but enjoying every moment; if he closes his eyes, maybe he can just think of this as one of his fantasies he has and subsequently repents for]

Dennis: —And builds and then I release. [draws the ‘s’ sound out] [doesn’t actually come because he’s just playing w/Mac]

Mac: [gasps and comes in his pants]

Dennis: [smug look on his face; turns off music; chuckles] And that, my friend, is the key to a perfect sexual experience. [feigns obliviousness to the wet stain in Mac’s jeans]

Mac: [embarrassed] Yeah, yeah, perfect. I’m just—[motions toward door]

Dennis: [turned away from Mac; putting up cassette] Yeah, whatever. [dismisses Mac with a wave of his hand]

Mac: [heads straight to the bathroom to clean up]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of my thoughts on how far the show could go without Mac and Dennis admitting they're into each other. So basically they could have sex and still be on the same terms.


End file.
